


A Very Voltron Christmas!

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other characters will appear in later chapters, Rating may go up in later chapters, christmas fic that may become a new year's fic as well depending on how long it goes, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, the obligatory S8 fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Everyone (and I mean everyone) is bringing their family to Keith and Shiro's house to celebrate Christmas with the happily married Shiro and Keith. Allura and Lance are bringing their daughter Melenor. Hunk and Shay are bringing their five kids. Pidge and Matt are bringing Matt's spouse N-7 and their robo-brother Chip. What could possibly go wrong? (NOTHING MAJOR, because this is a 100% fluff fest, fix-it AU for S8, spoilers apply)





	1. Shiro and Keith

Title: A Very Voltron Christmas!  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay  
Rating: G (Rating may go up)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Whelp, here's my obligatory fix-it fic for S8. ;P Everything except the epilogue happened in this universe. The lions also successfully saved Allura, and she's back/married to Lance. This story takes place ten years after the first ending for S8. (PS, Shiro is not retired, he's just on break ;P)

\--

Shiro surveyed his purchases warily. He could command hundreds of beings in an intergalactic battle, but buying Christmas gifts for his nieces and nephews? That was proving difficult.

He'd assumed Mel would be easy to shop for. After all, her mother Allura liked sparkly things, so surely her daughter would be the same. But no, in their last video call Mel had declared at the top of her lungs (while dressed in earth tones) that she wanted something **_loud_**. He'd settled on a drum set: partly because it fit Mel's wishes, partly because he felt the structure of learning music might help her focus, but mostly because it was funny to imagine the look on Lance's face when she practiced late at night. Heh heh.

Chip was even trickier. If it was his flesh and blood siblings Matt and Pidge, he would have just asked Coran what the coolest new gadgets were. Chip was unusual for a robot, however. He seemed at home in Colleen's garden more than on a ship or in front of a computer. He hoped the tiny cactus he'd settled on (after lengthy conversations with Colleen) would work. It was something Chip could care for, and take on any assignment. 

Then came the "Power Rangers" (Hunk got mad every time Shiro called his kids that, but what else was he supposed to do when there were five kids?). After Hunk and Shay had **finally** gotten married, they'd adopted five Galra orphans almost immediately. It might have seemed unusual to most people, but he would never forget the horrified look on Hunk's face that day they were helping build new hospitals on a Galra colony, Krolia explaining to him bitterly that the Empire expected parentless children to fend for themselves. Between that and his teaching, Shiro was amazed that Hunk, who'd been so skittish when they first met, was now basically dad to half a planet.

Shiro refocused his attention to the gifts. Herschel, the eldest boy, was bookish, so he'd bought the first three books in the Kaltenecker Riders series. Ellen wanted to be an actress, so he was getting her some stage makeup (thank you, Ryan, for the recommendations). Trigel was quiet and usually in the middle of some epic adventure with her dolls, so hopefully she's love her new My Sparkly Mermaid. Grygan spent the majority of his time outside, so he was getting a soccer ball. Blaytz was the difficult one. He one of Hunk and Shay's younger kids, but he'd been on his own the longest. Even ten years of a stable home life later, he was quiet and cautious, as if everyone he loved would one day tell him that no, they secretly hated him, and wanted him gone.

It reminded him of what Keith had endured in his youth so much sometimes it hurt.

But it was time to focus on happier things. He still had no idea what to get Blaytz, but he and Keith (who unsurprisingly has bonded with Blaytz) were going to the mall today to remedy that. 

Speaking of Keith... his beautiful husband was in their living room, freshly showered, hair hanging loose to dry naturally. God, it was tempting to just stay home, but they had gifts to buy.

"Hey, baby." Shiro kissed his husband's left temple. "How are you?"

"Stressed." Keith's tone was tight. "We still need to buy something for Blaytz, our friends, decorate, bake, and I'm probably forgetting five other things." He sighed. "Remind me again why we decided to do celebrations at our house this year?"

"Because Lance hasn't visited his parents in three deca-phoebes and you wanted to make sure the Queen and her consort would be someplace private, you big sap."

Keith snarled. Shiro kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Well, we better go." Keith broke off to shrug on his jacket. "We also have to set up beds for everyone."

"Well, we could always get a hotel for a few--"

"Shiro." Was it just Shiro, or were Keith's eyes a little yellow? "Our **family** is coming home. I will not send them out of this house like--like they're just **co-workers** \--"

"Of course, baby," Shiro soothed him, pulling Keith close. As stressed as Keith was, family still came first. "Now let's go contribute to the recovering Earth economy."

\--

Final Notes: I am extremely inspired to finish this series (like, I may work on the second part tonight), so please expect pretty regular updates! I am borrowing the premise (and title) from "A Very Brady Christmas," because I am old and a dork. As for Hunk's kids: Hunk said "my pappy was named Herschel" in the comics, so I felt it made sense to name his oldest son after his dad or granddad. Ellen is named after Ellen Sanda. The other three, of course, are named after the OG Paladins. I may not have time to include this HC in the story to explain their names, but: when a Galra is orphaned, they lose the "right" to have a name, since they're expected to fight for themselves to "earn" their place in the universe. Hunk and Shay asked if they wanted to be called by their old names, but all five of them were 100% ready for a fresh start. Anyways, I hope you like and that this eases the trainwreck that was the S8 epilogue a bit. 

(And yes, I am wearing my Voltron DOTU Christmas shirt as I write XD)


	2. Queen Allura and King Lance

Title: A Very Voltron Christmas! (2/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay  
Rating: G (Rating may go up)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Whaddya know, I actually did finish part two. @_@ The joys of winter break.

\--

"Melenor McClain! Come back here, young lady!"

But of course, Melenor only picked up her pace, forcing Allura to speed up. As tempting as it was to let her daughter brood until her naturally good spirits returned, Allura had to address her poor behavior. "We are having this conversation, young lady."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Melenor turned around violently, small hands into fists. "I hate Merla!"

"Merla is your instructor." Allura kept her tone steely, channeling her Paladin past. "As her princess and her student, you must show her respect."

"I did that!"

Oh, for the love of... "You told her to 'shut the quiznack up,' Melenor."

Melenor folder her arms across her chest, refusing to look at her mother. "Only 'cuz she was being mean to me first."

Allura took a breath, reminding herself of the times when she had been frustrated, or let her emotions get the better of her. "Merla informed me that you are having trouble with your alchemy studies."

"Yes." Melenor still wouldn't look at her. "I don't know why I have to study that stuff, Mom! I'm gonna be a warrior; I should--"

"Melenor." Allura placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Your courage is peerless. But protecting others is more than just combat. You have to understand the nature of the lives you will protect."

Melenor frowned, but at least now she was looking at her mother. "I know. But Merla always explains it the same way."

"Have you told her this?"

"... No."

"Then after your break, we will discuss that with her. But for now, we need to decide how you'll correct your mistake."

Melenor suddenly looked scared, a rare lapse of her usual bravado (and it was moments like that Allura saw Lance in her). "Does that mean that you're not gonna let me go see Uncle Shiro and Uncle Keith and all my cousins?"

"What? No, of course not." Allura hugged her daughter tightly. Her fellow Paladins, and their children, were among the few who saw Melenor as a person, not just the Princess of Altea. "I will do everything I can to make sure you can see your family as often as possible."

Melenor hugged Allura back.

"... That said, we will go to Merla and apologize. And as soon as break is over, you're grounded for three weeks, as your father would say." She and Lance were trying to make sure Melenor understood how Humans defined time as well.

"Yes, ma'am." Melenor was understandably glum, but willing to accept the consequences of her actions with no further resistance. Thank the ancients--it had taken Allura deca-phoebes to learn the difference between leading planets and parenting a girl, and she still made mistakes, but there were times when she could see Melenor becoming a noble young woman, and it made her heart soar. 

"Good girl. Now, how about you go pack? Papa and I want to leave after this last meeting with Romelle and Tarvo."

"Okay." Melenor strode in the direction of her room, leaving Allura to find her husband.

\--

"If I have to talk to one more stuffy diplomat, I swear to God, I'm taking us and running away to my family's farm in Cuba."

Allura didn't even look away from her tablet (she just needed to review the notes one more time before they left). "Lance, we're already doing that." They were planning to spend a few days with Mother and Father (they had insisted Allura call them that after Lance had told them he and Allura were engaged) as well. 

"Well, still." He wrapped his arms around her. "So, Blue or Red?"

They usually traveled in Blue simply because it was roomier, but she could tell when her husband was antsy. "Red this time. I think someone's been missing flying."

Lance flushed and grinned (and it was **so cute** that he still did that). "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes." She considered how she was going to frame this question as she slipped her tablet into her purse. "Lance, do you miss it?"

Lance was frowning at his reflection, trying to get his circlet to align properly. "About what?"

"Flying. I know it was your dream to be a fighter pilot, and now you're... well, plotting to run away from diplomats."

"Woah, Allura." She found herself in Lance's arms. He gazed down at her, his gaze intense and tender in equal measure. "Yes, I wanted to be a pilot. But I want this life with you and Mel even more. I..." He smiled, vulnerable. "My dream didn't die. It changed." He pressed his forehead against her. "And I'm happier here than I ever would have been in a pilot seat."

"Hmm." Allura didn't kiss him exactly, but her lips came close, an action she knew drove her husband wild with anticipation. "Don't tell Red that. I'm not in the mood to watch you get tossed out an airlock." He laughed, and kissed her.

Lance offered to carry her bags, and she let him. She didn't say it out loud, but she never imagined herself in this life either. She... she wanted so badly to be like her father, who sacrificed everything for others, that it led to a dimension that she couldn't properly remember. But then the Lions had found her. And Lance had waited for her. And she was tired of not letting herself be happy.

She was grateful for this break. When she and Lance got bogged down with the daily affairs of governing a planet, it was easy to forget just how lucky they were. Their love, their friends and family, their planet, their daughter. It wasn't perfect, but she wouldn't change a thing.

And now, they were going to celebrate it.


	3. Hunk and Shay

Title: A Very Voltron Christmas! (3/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay  
Rating: G (Rating may go up)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: And here's Hunk, Shay, and their many Galra kids. >:3

\--

Hunk woke up to what he always woke up to when all five of his kids had the day off: arguing downstairs about what they wanted to watch on the vid screen.

"Maybe, if I'm really quiet, they'll assume I'm dead and move in with Shiro and Keith."

"Unlikely," Shay said around a yawn. "Come, love, we need to prepare our children for our journey."

Hunk hated leaving their nest (it was a round bed with not so much a mattress as dozens of soft blankets/Balmeran fabrics, what else could he call it) when it was this cold, but Shay was right, like always. They had a long trip ahead of them. He threw a robe over his body, and headed downstairs.

Herschel and Blaytz were screaming in each other's faces. Ellen was screaming at anyone who would listen. Trigel was trying to sneak the remote from Herschel. Grygan, the baby, was the only one not fighting, wiping his nose with his sleeve before waving to his father.

Normally, Hunk would use these as a chance to teach his children how to escalate (and share, and use their inside voices, and hygiene), but they needed to be in the Yellow Lion in three vargas. He picked Grygan up. "Herschel, Blaytz! Stop arguing! Help your mother set the table. Trigel, Ellen, I know you're not done packing--finish that up before breakfast. And this little terror," He grumbled as Grygan giggled, "needs to blow his nose and change his shirt."

"It wasn't my fault," Blaytz snarled at Herschel, who bristled.

"The fight is over. That goes for both of you. When Grygan and I come back, I expect to see family togetherness over the table. Got it?"

Herschel and Blaytz kept glaring at each other. Trigel's attention was elsewhere. But at least Ellen said "Yes, Daddy." 

"Good. Now I love all of you." Hunk didn't believe in scolding his kids without reminding them how much he loved them.

All three of them said they loved him back as he and Grygan went off to the bathroom.

\--

"Daddy's mad today," Grygan sing-songed as Hunk pulled a clean shirt over him.

"Daddy's not mad. Daddy's frustrated with the situation," Hunk corrected Grygan. They had five dobashes before breakfast, so he took the opportunity to brush out Grygan's thick purple hair. How one kid could have so many rat's nests astounded Hunk. "Uncle Shiro and Uncle Keith have put a lot of time into getting ready for this visit, and we don't want to disappoint them. And 'sides, don't you wanna see Uncle Shiro and Uncle Keith?"

"Yup. And I wanna see the desert, and Kalteneckers, too."

"And so, we will." He booped Grygan's nose. "But you have to eat first, okay?"

Grygan nodded wildly, then ran out the door. It was moments like these that Hunk knew in his heart that he was living in the best reality.

\--

His kids had cooled down by the time he sat down for breakfast (some biscuits and sausages he'd made last night so whichever parent was in the kitchen could just heat them up). Herschel and Blaytz were still giving each other cold looks, but it was better than what they had been doing before. 

"Shay, honey," Hunk said as he buttered a biscuit, "when do you want to visit Rax and his husbands?" Rax lived on the Earth's Balmera, and they planned to see him: they just hadn't settled on a time yet.

... Shay's head was down, face was in her hands.

"Shay?"

"I am fine," she said, face still hidden. 

Hershel stood up. "Mom, do you need me to get some medicine?" He was the eldest, and felt it. 

"Please do not concern yourself." Shay smiled at her husband and children, although Hunk had known her long enough to see the signs of exhaustion in her eyes. "The past few days have been taxing, that is all. Now, Trigel, I believe you wanted some more juice?"

Shay didn't say it out loud, but Hunk could discern what was implied: _I don't want to talk about this in front of the children._ And he would respect that.

But they were going to talk about it.

\--

They made it to the Yellow Lion (mostly) on time. The girls were playing Sparkly Mermaids. Herschel was looking at university sites. Blaytz still looked like he was in a bad mood, but was letting Grygan sleep against him.

They were good kids.

Hunk left the bunk for the pilot seat, where it was currently on auto pilot. Shay was standing next to his seat, staring out at the stars. She seemed so far away...

"Shay," he said softly. "If you're sick, we can stop at Rax's place first." When she ill, being on a Balmera--any Balmera--helped. "Heck, we're still in the solar system. I can turn around and take you to a space hospital. Everyone will understand if we cancel our trip."

Shay shook her head. "No. I assure you I am in good spirits, my love, I merely... am processing some thing."

Okay. Okay, he trusted her. "Hmm. Holidays, am I right?"

Shay offered him her first real smile that day. "Yes. You are indeed right."

\--

Final notes: This is a little shorter, because well, my day was similar to Hunk and Shay's -_- Next chapter is Sheith fluff + what the Holts are up to, and I'm hoping to get that written some time tomorrow.

idk if this will be integrated in the story, but for those curious: Hershcel is 17. Trigel is 14. Blaytz and Ellen are 13. Grygan is about 7.


	4. Shiro, Keith, and the Holts

Title: A Very Voltron Christmas! (4/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay, Matt/N-7  
Rating: G (Rating may go up)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Okay, real talk: I caught a bad cold Christmas Eve, and wound up spending Christmas Day (and the days after that) sick in bed. -_- I've recovered now, and I do plan to finish this story (we're about halfway done), but that's why it's a little behind the timeline now. -_- Thank you for your patience. 

Also: there are "subtle" references to Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Adventure Time in this chapter.

\--

Keith and Shiro preferred biking to the mall, but since they were planning on making multiple purchases, they opted for the car with the roomy trunk instead.

"I'm just glad that the mall is looking more like the malls I remember," Shiro said as they braced themselves for some unpaved road--while Earth had recovered in the years since Sendak had invaded, it was still an ongoing process. "I'm also pretty darn thrilled that the economy has recovered enough that they can pay us money again."

"Yep," Keith responded, eyes fixed on the scenery. It wasn't fun to drive through, but it was pretty (even if it was much too green and sunny for a proper Christmas). "Getting 3000 AC each in our respective bank accounts also helps."

"I know! Any payday's a good day, right?" The mall was within eyesight now, along with a paved road. He did some mental math as they drove into the parking lot. Rent and bills were a pain, not to mention the extra groceries needed to feed multiple people, but they'd have enough for gifts. 

Hrn. It was pretty busy. The parking lot was congested, which meant the place was packed.

Shiro took a breath in an attempt to dispel the electricity under his skin.

"Shiro, I can go in alone." 

"No." It was Christmas, and he was going to spend time with his husband and his family. "Keith, I'm fine." He smiled. "And if I get overwhelmed, I'll let you know."

Keith frowned. "All right."

"All right!" Shiro put every bit of cheer he had into his tone and his step as he opened the car door, then helped Keith out of the car, because darn it, he wanted to be romantic today. "Let's see if we can find Pidge and Matt--"

He was cut off as Pidge bolted across the parking lot, grabbing Shiro in a hug/tackle.

"Woah!" He barked out a laugh, hugging Pidge back. "I'm guessing you missed me?"

Pidge punched his left bicep. "Don't even joke. Would it kill you to send an email?! It's been almost a month!"

"I know," Shiro admitted guiltily. "I'm sorry; we ran into a lot of hiccups during the Atlas's last mission. War lords one day, asteroids the next, then helping refugees. Some days it was a little of all three." He stroked her hair, which had grown to shoulder length now. "But I should have at least sent a message. I'm sorry."

"Good." Pidge jumped out of his arms, then glomped onto Keith--who was started, but eased into the hug. "That goes for you too, you jerk."

"Well, they're here now, right?" Matt smiled at Shiro, holding hands with N-7 and Chip. "Chip, say hi to Shiro and Keith."

"Good afternoon!" Chip's voice was warm, even if his mouth movements didn't quite match the words. "I am looking very forward to working with you during this mission."

"Thanks. I, um, am looking forward to working with you as well?" Chip was sweet, but reminded him so much of the robot on that ancient show he used to watch with his grandfather late at night it was a little unnerving. "Good afternoon, N-7." 

"Captain Shirogane." N-7 turned to Keith. "Paladin Shirogane." 

"Chatty as ever, I see." It was a bit of a running joke between them. N-7 was famous for her brevity. How she wound up with someone as chatty as Matt would always be a mystery to Shiro, but then he remembered he was a big nerd who had somehow lucked out and married an alien ninja. "So, shall we hit the food court first or get some shopping in..." He trailed off when he realized Chip had left them to examine the trees strategically planted in the parking lot to make it feel less artificial. "Or we could collect Chip, first."

"Enh, let him have fun. He likes plants more than anything," Matt said "Hey, Chip! Call us if you need us!"

"Well, if you say so..." Shiro shrugged. Chip was clearly engrossed in studying the small tree near their car. He didn't seem to mind that they were leaving him to his own devices. Time to brave the mall.

\--

Pidge had separated from them almost immediately to check out the video game store--but that was for the best, Keith, realized, since she kept groaning about every department store they visited. Matt and N-7 seemed fine. He kept explaining things like "mall food" and "tossing pennies in fountains" to her. Shiro... Shiro seemed tense. 

"Hey." Keith kept his tone down, so only Shiro could hear. He placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "How 'bout you take a breather, while the Holts and I finish Christmas shopping."

Shiro bit his lip, eyes focused on the crowds. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Keith assured him with a kiss on the cheek. "What's the worse that can happen?"

\--

The worst happened.

They'd stopped for pizza. Keith had assumed that when Pidge sauntered to their table, two heavy bags of video games in tow, she and Matt would chit-chat, leaving him to eat/text Shiro in peace. But no, N-7 of all people had asked Pidge about her new games, and now they were knee deep in Killbot Phantasm lore. As for Matt and Keith...while Keith was sure that what Matt was saying was brilliant and ground-breaking, to him it all came out as _blah blah blah math stuff blah._ It didn't help that Matt seemed to pick up on that Keith was out of his depth, and decided to change the conversation to their "cool rebel pasts."

"Yeah, I've seen my share of action," Matt preened (while Pidge rolled her eyes). N-7 leaned in. Matt smirked as he stroked the small scar on his cheek. "I got this bad boy when Captain Olia and I convinced the Arusians to send some soldiers to the Coalition. They wouldn't agree until I went on a hunting trip with their greatest warrior. Got this saving his life from a beast."

"Fascinating," Keith said, relieved that while Matt was telling his stories, he didn't need to respond too much.

"I'm not by nature a violent man. I'm a devoted partner and man of science. But if it's for peace... then I will fight, for the universe."

N-7 clapped her hands together joyfully. Pidge stuck out her tongue. 

"Very interesting," Keith said.

"Anyways, how about that scar on your cheek?" Matt grinned. "I think we'd all love to know how that happened." When Keith didn't respond, Matt cleared his throat and added, "only if you want to, of course."

"Oh, this?" Keith pointed to his scar. "I earned this while trying to break through the spell Haggar had cast on him, and was fighting for my life against a brainwashed Shiro in the ruins of the clone factory. Who woulda thought his Galra arm could also make swords..." He stopped when he realized all his friends were staring at him.

"Woah." Matt wasn't grinned anymore. "I'm sorry, Keith. If I'd known, I wouldn't have pushed."

What? "No, Matt, you misunderstood. This reminds me that I fought for Shiro--and that I won. The entire universe tried to tear us apart that day, but they failed. If Shiro making my face look cooler that day is the price, then so be it."

Matt laughed, clapping a hand on Keith's shoulder. "That's right--you and me, brothers in cool faces!"

"Y-yay?"

\--

After pizza, they were done. So, Keith sent Shiro a text and the family headed for the parking lot. Shiro was waiting in the care.

"Hey," Keith breathed, placing a kiss in Shiro's hair. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled at Keith. "I've been watching Chip watch nature. It's really sweet; he's even been chirping back at the birds."

"That's our little bro." Pidge grabbed Shiro, then Keith in good-bye hugs. "We're heading off in Green after this with Mom and Dad to visit our grandparents in Lecce, but we'll be there for Christmas dinner, okay?" She glared at them. "And don't forget to send me messages."

"Yes, ma'am," Shiro said with a salute. 

\--

"Thanks again, Keith." Years of peace and therapy had helped Shiro immensely. But there were still time when he was on edge, and a loud voice or crowded places brought back half-memories of... darker times. "Are the gifts okay?"

"Yep. Sure hope our friends appreciate their 'ugly' sweaters."

"Heh heh." Then Shiro remembered. "Keith, did you pick something up for Blaytz?"

Keith nodded. "Turns out Earth has a Slice Capades. I had a blade forged for him."

Shiro smiled. Keith and Blyatz were close, so he had no doubt Blaytz would love it. "Hunk might kill you, though, giving one of his kids a weapon."

Keith grimaced. "Yeah. I better make sure Dad's okay with it before I wrap it and put it under the tree."

Shiro made a turn. "Don't worry, baby. It'll work out." Still, he suspected Keith might need a little support of his own.

When they parked the car outside their house, Keith went to get the packages--but Shiro stopped him with a kiss so hard, Keith found himself pressed between Shiro and the car.

"Shiro, I love you--" Keith gasped as Shiro kept kissing him. "But our stuff--"

"Baby, there's no one else here for miles." Shiro bit Keith's bottom lip, and then kissed his neck. "And Christmas Eve is tomorrow. We got time."

Keith blinked. "Oh, yeah." He then rammed his tongue down Shiro's throat.

Shiro took a few moments to appreciate that feeling (and Keith's hands under his shirt), before scooping up his husband bridal style, like he had years before. Tomorrow, they would wake up early and wrap gifts. They'd decorate, and bake, and cook, and welcome their family home.

But the next few hours were for them alone.

\--

Final Notes: I didn't get to mention this, but: I promise, Matt still has his ponytail in this AU. Also, so I don't get confused, ages for the Paladins in this verse: Shiro: 37, Keith: 32 Allura, Lance and Hunk: 29, Pidge: 27


End file.
